


Through the Looking Glass

by JedimasterMegan, writehandman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/pseuds/writehandman
Summary: Wolffe sees his reflection for the first time since it happened.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> WHM: sometimes a man's gotta write something that ISN'T comedy
> 
> JMM: no regrets

Wolffe looked at himself in the mirror, and as hard as he tried, he found that he couldn't look away. His hand gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white from the strain.

_"Commander Wolffe. It is good to see you back safely."_

He stared into the eyes of his reflection, feeling his breath slowly begin to quicken.

_"I- I tried, General. I really tried, but- I'm sorry, I wasn't_ **_good_ ** _enough-"_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, Wolffe."_

He couldn't stop looking at that eye. The eye _he_ gave him. He owed his entire life to that man and yet-

And yet it was all _his_ fault. It was _Wolffe_ who had gotten the order. _Wolffe_ who'd relayed it to the rest of the Wolfpack. _Wolffe_ who pulled the trigger and watched with _satisfaction_ as the starfighter careened towards the ground. 

The General was dead.

_"You and your brothers mean the world to me."_

Plo Koon was the closest thing he had to a father.

And Wolffe killed him.

It wasn't until recently that he'd finally been allowed to _miss_ him. It'd been _months_ before the Empire finally decided it was better to have thinking soldiers over mindless drones and turned the chip off. Wolffe couldn't count how many had swallowed their blasters, not to mention the hundreds, thousands, that threw themselves into what battles remained without armor, and without will. The Empire didn't care about the loss. They weren't people. They'd never been people.

_"I value your lives."_

They'd been people to him.

He lifted his hands up and scrubbed his face. Wolffe breathed in shakily, and closed his eyes. Plo Koon was a kind person. And he didn't deserve it. He didn't fucking _deserve it._

_"We're expendable."_

_"Not to me."_

Wolffe punched the mirror.

He gasped as he stared down the drain of sink, fighting the tightness in his chest with each breath he took. His legs shook beneath him, barely keeping him up, and he hung onto the edge of the sink to keep from falling. 

The broken shards of the mirror burned as they dug into his skin. Hot drops of blood dripped from his hand, staining the pristine white of the sink below. Slowly, he pulled his hand away. Got his breathing under control. Forced his legs to support his weight.

He stood up straight, and his eyes found his reflection once again.

The mirror hadn't shattered completely. Save for the few spiderweb cracks here and there, it had remained mostly untouched.

All except for the spot right over his cybernetic eye.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell at us about how upset you are on Tumblr
> 
> @forcesensitivebantha
> 
> @jedi-master-megan


End file.
